gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link (Manga)
|image=Mobile Suit Gundam Gaiden Missing Link Volume 1.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link |kanji=機動戦士ガンダム外伝 ミッシングリンク |shortname=ML Manga |era=Universal Century |media=Manga |japanese start= |publisher=Kadokawa Shoten |magazine=Gundam Ace |storyscript=Junji Ohno |volumes=4 }} Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link is a manga written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Junji Ohno. It is the manga adaptation of the PS3 game by the same name. Story During the One Year War, in an attempt to replace losses in the Federation for mobile suit pilots, a penal battlion was formed called the Slave Wraiths. Led by Travis Kirkland, he and his team take on suicide missions in highly advanced mobile suits to make deadly surgical strikes into the enemy side. On the other side, the Marchosias, a regiment for Zeon elite pilot washouts was formed as well. When Doug Schneid, a former pilot of Zeon defects to the Federation with the Pale Rider in tow, both sides are forced to fight together to stop a conspiracy that lurks within the MS development research. Chapters Volume 1 *Preview *MISSION 01: Slave Wraith *MISSION 02: Marchosias Squad *MISSION 03: Jaburo Stained in Red *MISSION 04: The Father and the Son and the Devil *MISSION 05: Traitor *MISSION 06: The Father and the Son, once again Volume 2 *MISSION 07: Contact *MISSION 08: Farewell Marchosias Farewell comrades *MISSION 09: The Ace of the Moon *MISSION 10: The Vortex of Solomon *MISSION 11: The Grim Reaper *MISSION 12: Unforgiven Volume 3 *MISSION 13: Invade A Baoa Qu *MISSION 14: Runaway Chloe Croce *MISSION 15: *MISSION 16: HADES vs HADES *MISSION 17: Proof of sadness *MISSION 18: Volume 4 *MISSION 19: *MISSION 20: *MISSION 21: *MISSION 22: *MISSION 23: *MISSION 24: Characters Earth Federation Forces/"Slave Wraith" *Travis Kirkland *Fred Reber *Marvin Herriot *Edward Lee *Doris Brand *Chloe Croce Principality of Zeon Army/"Marchosias" *Doug Schneid *Liberio Lincke *Guy Helmuth *Silvestre Oswald *Albert Bell *Annerose Rosenheim List of Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RX-79(G) SW Slave Wraith *RX-79［G］WR Full Armor Slave Wraith *RX-78XX Gundam Pixy *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D *RX-77-4 Guncannon II *RGM-79 GM *RB-79 Ball *RX-80PR Pale Rider *RX-80PR-2 Pale Rider Cavalry *RX-80PR-3 Pale Rider Dullahan Vehicles and Support Units *C-88 Medea *Type 61 Tank *Big Tray-class *Salamis-class *Pegasus-class *Antietam-class Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type *MS-08TX Efreet (Doug Schneid Custom) *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II *MS-06Z Bishop *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *RX-80PR Pale Rider Vehicles and Support Units *Musai-class Gallery Missing Link vol.1.png|Missing Link vol.1 Missing Link vol.2.png|Missing Link vol.2 Missing Link vol.3.png|Missing Link vol.3 Missing Link vol.4.png|Missing Link vol.4 Missing Link (manga).jpg Missing Link (manga) scan 1.jpg Forrestal missing link.jpg Junji Ohno 100.jpg Dullahan with Rider Pike.png Dullahan in space battle.png 1 (11).png|ML vol.1 Poster 1 (1).png|Marchosias's MS 1 (2).png|Slave Wraith‘s first Battle RX-79(G) SW.png|RX-79(G) SW Slave Wraith 1 (7).png|Father, Son and Devil 1 (8).png|Pale Rider's first battle 1 (10).png|MS-06G Close attack 2 (2).png|Pale Rider & Big Tray 2 (3).png 3 (7).png|Pale Rider VS Zaku II 3 (4).png|Pale Rider & Guncannon II 3 (5).png|Pale Rider Cavalry and Gelgoog BR 3 (6).png|Pale Rider Cavalry vs Pale Rider 4 (10).png 4 (6).png|Pale Rider Cavalry's last battle 3 (9).png|Rick Dom II 3 (8).png|Pale Rider vs Pale Rider Cavalry 4 (4).png|Pale Rider VG with Twin Beam Sword 3 (10).png|Preparation of Pale Rider Cavalry 4.5_0001_组-2.png|Assault of Dullahan Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-102019-7 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-102795-0 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-103448-4 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-104069-0 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321404000286 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/missinglink.htm